


from mary, with love

by lockwoodstie (PilotInTheStars)



Series: A Cannon [1]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Birthdays, Follows Canon, Gen, Hint of Angst, Letters, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/lockwoodstie
Summary: A collection of the letters Mary sent to Lucy throughout the series.





	1. i. there's something calling you and i can't hear it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on another fic at the moment, but I'm constantly having feelings about Lucy and her sisters. I found a line in The Empty Grave where Lucy mentions that only Mary ever really writes to her, hence this. 
> 
> I'm not sure how many letters there are going to be yet, but it will follow through the canon five books, in the order they were sent. 
> 
> Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!

Dear Lucy, 

I’m going to be honest with you. We promised as kids to tell each other the truth, and I’m not going to lie to you now. I was pretty pissed that you left. 

And that’s awful for me to feel. After everything that's happened. I know. I’m sorry.

I woke up in our room and you were just gone and I panicked and told Mam.

She was angry too- don’t want to get into that whole bit, but you know how angry she gets at times. I made breakfast as she yelled. It was a bloody miracle to get out of that house that morning- I took an earlier shift that day, so I got to leave before she went to work. I haven’t seen her that mad in ages.

The supermarket and the whole town and everybody has been talking since the mill. I wish they’d shut up about it. I know you wish they’d shut up about it too. A few know we are sisters and keep asking me how you are. 

I was working at the store and restocking shelves and it hit me in all my anger that it wouldn’t be right if you had stayed. Mam kept saying you would rejoin Jacobs team in a few days, and me, I guess, said the same thing, but thats not Lucy. There’s something else calling you somewhere, and staying in this town wouldn’t be right. That’s what got me through the day.

And running away to London without telling a damn soul was the most Lucy thing you could have done.

I did end up telling Mam about what happened when I got your letter yesterday, I hope thats alright with you. I just told her you found a job in London, nothing else. Think she’s still pissed. But she’ll calm down. I stay out of her hair and I'm fine.

But thank you for sending me your new address in our past letter. I wouldn’t have known where to send this if you hadn't.

How is London? You mentioned in your letter with the address that you found that you were hired by some agency called Lockwood & Co. 

Have to admit I haven’t heard of them before. Hope they are treating you right.

The house feels so much emptier, and it already felt lonely when Jane left a couple months ago. When it was me and you. Last of the Carlyle girls at home.

I’ll admit- I’m kind of scared of sharing the house alone with Mam. I didn’t think I’d be the last one to leave the cottage.

Dinners are quiet, just me now, before Mam gets home. I go to bed and I know that when you go off during the night you aren’t nearby, you are miles and miles away in London. That doesn’t help me- I get anxious, you know, but you’ve always had some sort of gift. You’ll be fine. You’re Lucy.

Is there anything you would like me to send from home? I think you might have left some things behind when you left, and I’d be glad to send them to where you are living now. 

Write back when you can. I miss you all the time.

With love, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. <3


	2. ii. nothing ever really changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another letter!
> 
> This one was sent a couple weeks after the first one. I hope you enjoy!

Dear Lucy, 

I’m glad to hear London, and Lockwood & Co are treating you well.

As for home, nothings happened.

But that is typical. Nothing ever really changes around here. We all get some gossip, have fun, and then move on with our lives. It just keeps going. I’m looking into jobs outside of the supermarket- I mentioned it to you a while ago that I was considering it. 

Things go slowly around here, and I guess I feel like I’m stuck sometimes. But I’m looking, and I’ll let you know. 

Mam has calmed down but she’s barely mentioned you since you left. I hate that.

I finally spoke to her a while ago about finding another job somewhere and she just responded that I’d better find work and find it quickly.

I knew I’d dislike being the last one a home. And now I realize how unfair it would have been for me to leave you at home in a couple years.

I miss you terribly. All the time. 

Write back whenever you can. I hope everything continues to go well with Lockwood & Co. 

I love you always,

Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. iii. a fire deep down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another letter! Strike-throughs indicate something that was scribbled out or erased. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dear Lucy,

I’m sorry for the late reply to your last letter. I got sick and between catching up with work and chores at home, I forgot.

<strike>Somedays I wish you’d come home. I worry about you too much being out there all alone. </strike>

Now that I’m better and thinking clearly, I really ought to have replied faster. I’m dreadfully sorry. 

If I’m going to be honest with you, then I am a bit worried on how you are going to pay back the money, but if you tell me it will be alright, I believe you. 

<strike>Though I truly wonder how the hell you managed to burn down a house. Only my baby sister could-</strike>

Things haven’t changed too much here. It’s all the same old thing- always has been. You know it well. I’m looking for a new job, of course, not at the grocery store. So far nothing’s turned up. But I’ll keep looking and get back to you on that. 

Please let me know if everything is alright in London. <strike>I can try and come if you need me to.</strike> Write back soon!

Love, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. iv. happy birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Mary to Lucy on Lucy's 15th birthday. Thank you for patience, and I hope you enjoy!

Dear Lucy, 

Happy Birthday! I’m sorry we couldn’t be there with you, but I hope your fifteenth birthday was good. Lily came to visit for a bit and we found a couple pounds to send you as a late gift. If you’d like, you can put in savings or buy something nice for yourself.

Thank you for the newspaper clippings - they were interesting to read. Glad to hear your agency is doing alright, and that you were able to pay all that money off. 

Do your best to stay safe in London. 

I almost got a new job- things didn’t work out unfortunately. Still at the supermarket, but I got a slight raise due to me working there for over a year. It’s alright for now.

I still miss you terribly. I’m sorry again that I can’t be there for your birthday. Just know that I hope it was wonderful and you had a nice day. 

Love you always,

Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. v. the sunshine has returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of of letters take place between the end of TSS to the beginning of TWS that next summer. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Dear Lucy, 

The sunshine has finally returned. It’s been gone for so long- there had to be points where I thought it just wasn’t going to come back. There’s been gray skies since October. 

I resigned from my job at the grocery store right after Christmas and found a job as a secretary- for that small real estate group in the outskirts of town. They approached me and Mam a couple months ago about buying the cottage, which really set her off, but my paycheck is slightly bigger now, so that’s alright with her.

I’m sorry that you weren’t be able to come and visit for the holidays and that I couldn’t visit either. Money’s been tight, but we will see each other! I’m determined. 

The holidays were sort of lonely without anyone here. No one else came to visit except Alice and Jane over New Years. I don’t think I can remember a Christmas without you here, but if you had a nice holiday with Lockwood & Co. then I’m happy. 

The sunshine’s back. And I’ll see you soon and that’s what counts. 

Hope everything is still going well and that you are staying safe in London.

Love, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!


	6. vi. ten years this summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letter VI takes place right before The Whispering Skull begins, and the letter includes one of our favorite running gags in the series. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Dear Lucy,

Hope the summer heat isn’t too bad in London! It’s been pretty alright up here, but it gets bad in the afternoon sometimes. 

Job’s been great- I like it much better than working at the grocery store. Hope the longer days lead to shorter nights for you. 

While nothing is truly new here, sorry about that, I had a funny thought last month. You might not even really remember when this happened, you and I were both young, you were five and I was seven, but it hit me- it’s been ten years since Da died. 

It was kind of a strange thing to deal with- I guess you forget how many years pass when life rolls on and on. But you said it right a couple years back. He didn’t give a damn about us, did he? He really didn’t. But he’s long gone now.

Thought it best that I just not mention it to Mam. 

Thank you again for the newspaper clippings! Perhaps you could explain to me what exactly happened though - I’m interested to hear what happened with Mrs. Barrett and that tomb. 

Love, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. vii. gone for too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience as I have worked on this story. I've had a chance to plan out the rest of it, and it will be a total of 15 letters (with a special surprise at the end).
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking around!! I hope you enjoy.

Dear Lucy,

There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask for a while now. 

I don’t know if the time would be right for you- I’m not certain it would work for me- I’d have to ask off work and that’s always tricky, as you know. But I was wondering if you would you like to visit home sometime this autumn?

We could arrange a time, whenever it works for you. I’d love to see you again- just let me know. 

Things haven’t changed much around here. It’s starting to get cooler in the evenings, which is always nice. Especially since the summer was brutal. 

Let me know how things are in London.

Love always, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


	8. viii. sisters reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoy.

Dear Lucy,

Thank you for letting me know that you can visit! I’m glad you can take some time off- I’ve missed you terribly. 

I’ve asked off work as well for those three days, so we can spend time together. I’ve earned enough vacation time as well. 

Let me know if there is anything you want to do when you’re back. We can figure something out.

I’m counting down the days until I see you again. I’m sure we’ll have plenty to tell each other. 

Love, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3


	9. ix. my heart hurts but i understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, we all knew this letter was coming.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.

Lucy, 

First things first. I want to apologize. I shouldn’t have waited a month to send this letter, and I did anyways. And I’m sorry for that. 

If we are going to be honest with each other, I was just so hurt and lonely this past month. 

I’ve been there before- with my little sister up and gone with nothing but a note left, and it hurts just as much as the last time. 

But I understand. With everything that happened. And what was said and what was done. I could tell- when Jane mentioned it at dinner that night, and I should have said something. I’m sorry.

I only wish we could have spent more time together before you left. I really did miss you. 

I hope everything is alright with you back in London, and that you are okay. 

Write back when you can. 

Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> We are in the home stretch now! <3


	10. x. an address change

Dear Lucy, 

I sent a letter to your old address in London, but I received a note from Lockwood, who you told me about, that you had left the company and had a new address. He sent the letter I wrote earlier to that location for me. 

I didn’t know you had left Lockwood and Company, at least, I don’t think you mentioned it in your last letter. But perhaps I am forgetting. 

You seemed to be enjoying your time and work at the company when we last spoke- I suppose I’m just surprised that you left. Did something happen?

Let me know, but if it’s too personal, that’s alright too. I hope you found a new job somewhere- if you need any help, please write back and tell me. 

Love,   
Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. <3


	11. xi. my freelancing sister

Dear Lucy, 

I’m glad to hear about your freelancing- if it supports you then that’s good. Like I said, please let me know if you need anything. 

As for here? Nothing much has changed, if I’m honest. The same old, work continues and life goes on and the village never seems to change ever. 

I’m glad that I have your new address, and that we can keep sending letters. I always look forward to when I see a letter from you in the mail.

Be safe in London. 

Love, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We are in the homestretch now! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	12. xii. more concerning newspaper articles

Dear Lucy,

I sent a letter to your apartment, and got another letter back that you had changed addresses and were no longer living there. 

Please let me know when you change addresses. I can’t seem to keep up.

Thank you for the newspaper clippings. I was glad to read them, and thank you for explaining everything to me.

I’ll have to admit that it was a quick turnaround, and now you’re back at Portland Row and with Lockwood and Co. Are you sure everything is alright in London?

Write back when you can. I know you’re very busy now.

I miss you.

Love, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. <3


	13. xiii. when you get the chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate letter! I hope you enjoy. <3

Dear Lucy,

I’m sorry for sending two letters back to back to you, you just didn’t respond last month and I wanted to make sure everything was alright.

I know you’re probably just busy, but sometimes I assume the worst has happened. 

Please write back when you can. 

Love always, Mary 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> One letter left...


	14. xiv. your sister, always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me as I wrote this fic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

__

__

Dear Mary, 

A lot has happened. I didn’t know if the news had gotten to you about what went on with the Fittes Agency last month, and I’m so sorry I haven’t responded as quickly as I should have.

If I’m going to be honest, it’s been quite a lot to process. A few things have changed…

Mary, if it’s possible, could you come down and visit? I don’t know if you could take the time off work, but if you could, I would truly love to see you again. I can buy your train ticket, if need be. 

I know you always wanted to visit London, and perhaps now is the moment for us to see each other again.

Your sister always,

Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will certainly be more Lucy and Mary stories.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
